A large and growing population of users enjoy entertainment through the consumption of media items, such as electronic books (also referred to herein as ebooks), electronic newspapers, electronic magazines, and other electronic reading material. Users employ various electronic devices to consume such publications. Among these electronic devices are electronic book readers, cellular telephones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), portable media players, tablet computers, electronic pads, netbooks, desktop computers, notebook computers, and the like. Electronic textbooks may also be offered for electronic devices. Currently, most electronic textbooks do not offer additional functionality over that provided by traditional textbooks. Some additional functionality that may be added to electronic textbooks is provided in the detailed description of this application.